Chaos In The Night
by JessieWrites
Summary: It's Halloween Night and somebody is looking for a littl midnight snack.


**Chaos In The Night**

NOTE: This story is for fun and therefore I have changed Vincent's personality to fit this story.

*_…thump…thump…thump…_*

The night was cool and the multitude of clouds nearly blocked out the full moon. Vincent, in the form of Chaos, easily glided along the air currents without having to put much effort into the flapping of wings to keep aloft. A small stroke here or there was enough to keep him high. His dark, sleek form moved from dark cloud to dark cloud. His tattered cape flapped around him and his long hair trailed beautifully behind his head. A particular noise caught his attention and he focused his hearing to the sound.

*_…thump…thump…thump…_*

He smiled and began to follow his unsuspecting prey from above. Vincent's golden eyes scanned the darken road below. There were no others about, just him and the incredibly naive woman below. What made her think that taking a jog on Halloween, on a darkened road, through darkened woods, was a good idea? Oh well. That was her ill luck and his good fortune. This was going to be fun.

*_…thump…thump…thump…_*

Vincent dipped lower and swooped just above the trees. Something in the woman's natural defense system triggered and she slowed. Her blonde head swiveled back and forth, eyes darting, as she scanned the area for any danger. There was no one around, but an inner voice urged her to get moving. Her speed picked up with her heart rate.

*_…tha-thump…thump…thump…tha-thump…thump…thump…_*

Vincent smiled and he swept past the moon. His shadow flitted across the road. The woman saw this and came to an abrupt halt. Her hands began to shake as she quickly scanned the sky. What had caused such an unusual shadow? That couldn't possibly have been a bird. While she was still gazing up, Vincent again swept past the moon. She saw his massive wing span and wretched form above her.

*_…tha-thump…tha-thump…tha-thump…_*

A small sound, like a strangled gasp, passed through her lips. She took off running down the road, convinced that she was no longer safe. A thrill went through Vincent. Finally! The hunt had begun! He swooped down from the skies, flapping his leathery wings to make the most sound possible. Nearing the ground he strafed past her head and she shrieked and ducked. She ran all the harder while he flew just behind her occasionally reaching towards her or brushing past her head.

Suddenly she made a dash for the woods and his cruel laughter followed after her. Foolish woman! The woods would not provide sanctuary! He turned in the air and stayed just above the tree tops as he followed her jagged run. She constantly looked behind her as though she expected him to be real close. She never looked up.

Looking backwards, as she was, she failed to watch her step properly and tripped through the underbrush. She fell with a startled yelp and tore her shirt on the branches. She scrambled along the ground, but hadn't gotten up yet. Vincent cackled again as he dived through the trees. She saw him and pushed herself to her feet, but her ankle was sprained from the fall. She shuffled as fast as possible, but he quickly caught up to her. He swerved between the trees and howled at her. She looked behind again, and when she saw that he really was close she screamed.

*_…thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump …_*

He sped up and went over her head to land directly in front of her. Another scream and she pulled short. She turned to flee, but ran directly into his chest. His swift movement caught her off guard and he grabbed her by the upper arms to pull her flush against his body. Her clothes were so soft and thin that he could feel her every curve against through his own garments. She screamed and tried to pull away. He just pulled her closer, his own pulse racing now.

*_THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP_*

"Please! Let me go!!" She begged pathetically as tears ran down her face.

He laughed and nuzzled her neck. Ah, he could smell her delicious blood. A small moan escaped his throat and he quivered. He trailed his mouth along her jaw until his teeth could nibble on her ear. "I'm afraid that's quite impossible," he replied to her. She whimpered and fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

A wet tongue traced the vein in her neck and elongated teeth scraped the skin. Her body quivered against his and sent fire though through his nerves. One arm snaked around to hold her tight while the other hand roamed her backside. Her fist clenched in his tattered cloak as he groped and nibbled. He squirming sent pleasant thrills coursing through him and he reveled in them. His teeth returned to the junction between her throat and shoulder. A final lick and then sharp canines were sinking to the hilt in her warm flesh.

She screamed and writhed anew as he sucked on her life-force and ground his hips against hers, gaining double pleasure from her body. She struggled at first but slowly succumbed to the pleasure and writhed back against him. Gasps and moans echoed softly through the thick woods as the two moved together. A deadly dance started, pleasure was taken, and the woman forgot that the one holding her was no tender lover.

Gradually she grew paler, but he continued drinking until he had sucked every drop out of her body. When the last bit of scarlet passed his lips he found his completion and held her close for the few minutes it took for his body to come down from the rush. His heated body cooled and sound returned to his ears.

The woman's body fell to the ground and landed with a dull thud when Vincent released her corpse. Vincent stiffened and revealed in the pain as his body twisted back to its normal form. He looked down at the empty flesh-sack with distaste while whipping the blood from his lips. Yes, that had been fun, but it was over for now. A vibration in his pocket alerted him that he had somewhere to be. Without even a final glance, Vincent turned away and began his trek back to town.

Bright light bathed Vincent as he crossed the threshold into Seventh Heaven, and for a moment he had to close his eyes. "Vincent!" He turned his head to the incredibly well endowed brunette calling his name. She rushed over to him and squeezed him tight. For a moment it passed his mind that she would make an excellent toy, for a few nights at least. However, he shook his head. He needed, no, he merely _required_ the presence of these walking meals in order to preserve his secret. So long as he appeared 'normal' than there were no suspicions about his real nature.

Tifa smiled and pulled his arm as she led him to the snack bar. "I'm so glad you came!"

"I said I would. I could never break a promise to one as beautiful as you."

"Oh, Vincent, you're the sweetest guy ever."

He gave her a smile and thought that perhaps he would _borrow_ her for awhile. Not kill her, though that would require he erase her memories. The rest of the night went along as normal, but Vincent could only think about his next hunt…one involving a brunette with a well-developed physique.

-VV-

Please Review!


End file.
